The Day the Gang Broke up
by MishyPoo
Summary: The gang is headed towards a hotel, but are lost. A fight breaks out. Will this destroy the gang? Find out what happens! Please R&R!!


  
The Day the Gang Broke Up  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't make me feel bad or nothing like that. You can flame, that's totally ok, but I mean, gimme credit, it's my first ever fanfic. So gimme some advice, and I'll be glad to read the reviews! Thankee, and enjoy the story!  
  
INTRO: Scooby-Doo, Freddie, Velma, Daphne, and Shaggy are riding around in the Mystery Machine, lost, and trying to find the hotel that they will be staying in...  
  
"Fred, as usual, you got us lost again," Daphne groaned. "Well don't point the finger at me! It was Shaggy's idea to take the left instead of the right!" Freddie snapped back. Velma was getting a headache. (Uh oh!) "Will you two please shut the hell up?! It's 2:00 a.m. in the morning, I'm getting a headache, and you two are at it again! I'm tired and hungry and need an asprin, which of course Shaggy sucked up all of the Tylenol for his toothache, which he probably wouldn't even have if he didn't eat half of the malt shoppe's donut supply!" Velma was out of breath.   
  
"Well gee, Velma! At least I eat and burn off the fat!" Shaggy hollered. "You eat and let it pile on, you little lump!" Velma grabbed Shaggy and started slamming him into Daphne, which Daphne then bumped into Freddie. "Don't slam me, Daphne Blake! I'm driving here! Do you want me to lose where we're going?" Freddie screamed. "It's not like you even know where we're going! When ever you drive, we're lost!" Daphne said proudly. "And we're always lost, because you're always driving!"  
  
In the other two seats, Shaggy and Velma were still at it. "At least I know how to comb my hair, you little rat!" Velma spat out the words at Shaggy. "Well, uh, at least I have only one pair of eyes!" Shaggy said, grinning. "Well, at least I know how to shave!" Velma yelled. Shaggy fingered his scruffy lump of hair on his chin.  
  
Shaggy couldn't think of a comeback, so he decided to start on Daphne. "Well, at least Velma DOES shave her legs, Daphne! Hahahaha! Is that why you're always wearing stockings? 'Cuz you have hairy gorilla legs?!" Shaggy emphasized 'gorilla legs.' Velma and Shaggy couldn't stop laughing. Daphne turned 3 shades of crimson and slammed Shaggy and Velma in the face with her fists, breaking Velma's glasses frames. "Maybe now you'll get some contacts, instead of those pop-bottle glasses, poindexter!!" Daphne laughed.  
  
Velma was struggling to see, and went to throw out her fist at Daphne, but missed, and popped Freddie on the side of his face. The impact on Freddie sent him turning the wheel to the left, and the Mystery Machine went crashing into a lake.  
  
a few minutes later  
  
Everyone submerged from the crash, except for poor Scooby-Doo. "Oh no! Scooby shouldn't have been the one to die! He had nothing to do with this!" Daphne sobbed, then glared at Velma. "Velma should have died! She was the one to make us crash!" Velma was outraged! "No! You or Freddie should have, because you broke my glasses, and I couldn't see where I punched!" Velma fiddled around until she found her extra pair of glasses in her skirt pocket.  
  
"But Shaggy was the one who was insulting me!" Daphne shot daggers at Shaggy from her eyes. "I shouldn't die! The little girly-boy blondie should have, 'cuz he doesn't know how to, like, drive!" Shaggy said, grinning. "Screw you, Shaggy! You little valleyboy!" Shaggy lunged at Freddie, and they began punching and dunking each other under the water. "You stupid bitch! Now they'll kill each other!" Velma screamed at Daphne. Velma was so angry, that she reached out and yanked out a chunk of Daphne's glossy red hair. Daphne screamed and clasped her hand over the bald area on her scalp. "My hair!" Daphne sobbed. "Oh my beautiful hair..." She ran her fingers through her locks.  
  
And with that, Daphne grabbed a floating chunk of metal from the crashed Mystery Machine, and swung it at Velma. Off with her head. Daphne had slashed Velma's head clean off with the sheet of metal. Velma's bloody head lay helplessly bobbing in the water. Breathing heavily, Daphne looked over to Freddie and Shaggy's fighting. It had stopped. Shaggy floated in the water surrounded by blood and glass. Freddie had killed Shaggy with a piece of the windshield. Daphne and Freddie swam a bit closer. And both at the same time, flung their weapons at each other, and killed each other instantly. Daphne, Freddie, Shaggy, and Velma had killed each other out of hatred and detest. And what about Scooby-Doo you may ask....  
  
Scooby submerged from the water, gasping for air. He looked around confused, to see four floating bodies surrounded by blood. "Rafnee? Freddie? Relma? Raggy?" Scooby-Doo almost sobbed out. He swam to shore and howled, "Rare ris revry run?!" (Where is everyone!?)  
  
  
Thank you so much for taking time to read this. Please review this, cuz that would be so cool of you to do! Lemme know if I should add a chapter to this! Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
